


The forbidden fruit...umm... bacon of knowledge

by Malitia



Series: Loki & Kamala ... because I friendSHIP this [1]
Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Ms. Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Bacon, Food Issues, Gen, Gift Giving, My First Work in This Fandom, Strained Metaphor, my first work in english
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:24:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3320603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malitia/pseuds/Malitia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is two characters talking over and about food. And Loki being a jerk.</p>
<p>Fits somewhere... before Axis for Loki, and somewhere after their first meeting in Ms. Marvel 12 for Kamala (which accidentally also takes place before Axis).</p>
<p>I really just wanted this out of my head, and I haven't written anything in decades (I generally draw, edit and/or translate). And I suck at summary writing. ^^;</p>
            </blockquote>





	The forbidden fruit...umm... bacon of knowledge

As she was sitting in her favorite restaurant, having her customary gyro, Kamala was happy. This superheroing thing turned out much better, more exciting and interesting, than she thought it would. She is Ms. Marvel now, how cool is that.

\- “So, I'm not the only one frequenting eateries.” - said a familiar voice behind her.

She didn't even have to look, she could identify that smugness everywhere. - “Go away, Loki. You made enough mess of my life the last time we met.” - she replied.

\- “You wound me, my dear Ms. Marvel.” - said Loki in an anything but 'hurt' tone, actually he sounded like he was enjoying himself immensely, as he took the other seat by her table.

Kamala looked a bit startled, she was still not perfectly used to her new secret identity, but tried to look unfazed, which also seemed to amuse the god of mischief, or as she dubbed him 'godling of pain in the ass'. - “What do you want?” - she asked after a moment of awkward silence.

\- “Nothing much, I just thought, I offer you a little compensation. As you said, I did make quite a mess of your life last time.”

The teenage super-heroine looked incredulous. - “You're the god of mischief, chaos, lies, evil... and I'm pretty sure also trolls, people who cheat at board-games, and talk in theaters. Why would you do that and why should I accept? This sounds like a trap. And not even a clever one.”

\- “I'm not the god of lies! Just mischief. For your information, I'm also trying to lose the evil from my title.” - protested Loki. - “But if you don't want my gift, I might as well...” - he began to get up, and now he looked hurt. Kamala couldn't tell if she felt curious or sorry for him, or if he was manipulating her, which was likely, but said:  
\- “Sit back. I know I'll regret this, but what do you have in mind?”

\- “I thought of bringing you a sandwich.” - he pulled out a paper wrapped package and placed it on the table between them. - “I made it.”

\- “That doesn't fill me with confidence...” - she said, but the mischief god interrupted her:  
\- “Hey! According to my friends I'm a very good cook.”

\- “Friends?” - she asked with way too much disbelief for just a word.

\- “Well, Verity.” - he admitted.

Kamala hesitantly reached for the package. She couldn't shake the feeling that this was a very very bad idea, but she took it and opened it. She briefly wondered how could the sandwich be still warm but then the most awesomely delicious smell ever filled her nose. Her first thought was that the trickster might not lied about his cooking, her second however was “Oh shit! It's bacon!”.

\- “Thank you.” - she said hesitantly. - “But I can't accept it.” - she clumsily tried to put back the wrapper around the food.

\- “Why?” - he sounded genuinely puzzled. - “You're positively drooling over it. You cannot tell me you don't like it.”

\- “I...” - she stopped. How could she explain this to a guy, who isn't from her culture, heck not even her species so wouldn't understand? But maybe he would? She decided to try. - “It's against my religion.”

Loki rolled his eyes. - “You mean it's taboo? Well, poor you.” - he winked - “And I threw in some extra too.” - Kamala looked down, and saw his magic's green lights flicker on the wrapper, well, that explained things. He continued as if he didn't notice, albeit his smile told otherwise - “It would bless you with knowledge untold, and secrets unnumbered. Only a bite and the world shall be yours!”

\- “So basically 'Join the Dark Side, we have bacon'?” - she concluded. Her eyes also added “Dude, seriously?!” to her rhetorical question.

\- “I seem to really be out of practice in this whole 'tempt the naive and innocent heroine into darkness and depravity' thingy.” - he sighed. - “Oh well, more for me.” - and with that he stood up and took a bite from the sandwich.

She looked at her empty hand in disbelief - “Hey! How did you...” - but there was nobody there to answer.

Angrily she took a bite from her gyro too. She expected it to be cold, it was on the table before the trickster arrived, but it wasn't... it was off in a very different way. It had a delicious, but decidedly ungyroy, smell and an unfamiliar taste that she knew belonged together. As she stopped and stared at her food in disbelief, half expecting it to turn into a bacon sandwich, she could swear she heard laughter in the distance.

Next time, she decided, she will definitely punch him.


End file.
